


You're My Home

by galactibi



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Kissing, angst if you squint, honestly this is just pure soft fluff, olivia is homesick, uh idk what else to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 08:57:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14808248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galactibi/pseuds/galactibi
Summary: Olivia is homesick and Tharja just wants Olivia to smile.





	You're My Home

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: “You’re the only home I need.”

It was a relatively quiet day, there weren’t any bandits or major threats to attend to so the Shepherds had the day off. Most were in their tents or at the baths, Lon’qu and Vaike had been seen heading off to train while Chrom and Robin were off somewhere either discussing strategies or napping under a tree. 

Olivia looked longingly at the overcast weather, hoping for rain but secretly wishing for snow. She missed her home, she missed Basilio and Flavia, but she missed the snowy weather the most. 

“You’re going to catch a cold like that y’know.” Tharja stated, feigning annoyance but slipping her cape over Olivia’s shoulders anyways.

Snapping out of her daydream like state Olivia shyly thanked the mage. “It’s no trouble, for you anyways. What are you doing out here looking like a depressed mouse?” Tharja chided.

Olivia looked down for a moment before meeting Tharja’s eyes again, “I-I’m just homesick I guess… I miss my friends, my little cottage not too far from the main city but still close enough to be reachable, but I miss the snow most of all.” Tharja nodded in understanding, she too knew what it felt like to be homesick, or at least she used to. 

Lacing their fingers together the dark mage cleared her throat, “Well tell me about it. Snow- I mean. I used to live in Plegia where we never got snow so it’s basically a myth to me.” At that Olivia’s eyes filled with warmth and adoration. 

“Well… it’s like rain in a way? Except it’s solid and white and fluffy, and cold.” Tharja shivered, “But it’s so beautiful when it’s falling or when you wake up to it covering the outside. I wish I could take you to see it….” 

Tharja gently brushed her lips against the dancers, “I may hate the cold but, I’d really love that Olivia.” She smiled happily at Tharja’s comment, returning the kiss. 

After a few soft, shared kisses that ended up with Olivia straddling Tharja curiosity got the best of her. “Hey Tharja, what about your home? What’s it like?” The mage pondered the question for a moment before replying. “Hm, well for one it’s deathly hot, better than the cold but still horrid. Then as you know there’s loads of Grimleal. Honestly I’m glad I left, it never really felt like home should. Especially not after.. No I won’t bore you Olivia.” 

Concern flashed across Olivia’s face, “Nothing you say could ever bore me Tharja, however I get not wanting to talk about your feelings or past. Just know that whatever burden you’re hiding, big or small, I’ll always be here for you.” With that being said Olivia brushed a strand of raven hair behind Tharja’s ear, then leaned in to tenderly kiss her. The mage sighed into the kiss, following her love’s lips after she drew back.

“Thank you, Olivia. I may not exactly have a home to call my own anymore but.. You’re the only home I need.” Olivia blushed beet red at that, falling into Tharja’s chest out of embarrassment. “Tharja you can’t just say stuff like that out of the blue! Now I’m blushing like a madman…..” Tharja snorted at that. “Well then you’re the cutest blushing madman there is.” Smirking she raised Olivia’s chin with her hand and pressed a quick kiss to her lips. 

“T-tharja! Gah where’s all this sudden sweetness coming from anyways?” Olivia asked, sinking back to rest her head on Tharja’s shoulder. “What a girl can’t be sweet to her beloved?” Tharja replied with faux hurt.

Olivia shook her head, “I-it’s not that it’s just- Well you usually don’t show affection like this. Which is fine, by the way! I know you’re still getting used to all of this. It just surprised me is all.” Tharja hummed in acknowledgement. “Well my dear, it seems all your sickly sweet remarks towards me may have rubbed off. Plus I like seeing you blush so it’s a win-win.”

The dancer drew back from the crook of Tharja’s neck, wearing a shy smile, “O-oh! Well I’m glad that I could help? I guess?” Smirking the mage caressed Olivia’s cheek. “Oh you guess do you? Well do tell what do you guess?” 

She was at a loss for words, gaping like a fish. “I-I well u-um. I don’t know! I-I’m not good in these situations, you know that.” The mage played with Olivia’s hair, nodding when she was finished stuttering. “That I do, dear Olivia, that I do. I just enjoy teasing you, I know what you meant don’t fret.” 

Olivia gently pushed Tharja back against the tree, “You’re so mean to me!” At that she giggled, which turned into her trying to catch her breath from laughing too hard. Embarrassed Olivia went to stand up, not getting very far before Tharja drew her back into her lap and kissing her neck and collarbones. “Mhm, mean I may be but you know I don’t truly mean to harm you.” 

Olivia nodded, gracing her with a shy smile. “I know my dear Tharja, I know.” Tharja smiled, genuinely smiled before stealing yet another kiss. The dancer eagerly returning it. 

There, against the tree just outside of the Shepherds camp, Tharja and Olivia spent the rest of the somber afternoon sharing soft, lazy, heated and rough kisses.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all I hope you enjoyed this soft drabble of one of my favorite rarepairs. (Btw I'm basing their relationship off of their warriors support, not their summer scramble one.) 
> 
> Any comments/kudos are always appreciated <3
> 
> Hmu on [twitter](https://twitter.com/ryuusouus) ;p


End file.
